


What About Space Pirates?

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Pirates of Childhood [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Kidlock, Space Pirates, five sentence fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had not even considered space pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Space Pirates?

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing girlfriend Jessica randomly asked me to write five sentences about something with space pirates today. After it was finished she also said that she'd meant to add giraffes to the mix, but I don't think I could have squished them into this if I had tried.

The first time they play it is after Sherlock gives John a rather lengthy - well, lengthy for a four year old with the brains of a seven year old and the attention span of a toddler - talking to about why pirates are superior to whatever John might come up with for them to play pretend as. "What about space pirates?" Sherlock had not even considered space pirates, but in his defense, he had not encountered any books about space pirates in his short life, whereas John had accepted them as something completely natural and normal. So they younger boy agrees and they spend the afternoon alternating between making each other walk the plank and holding stuffed animals hostage with toy ray guns. Sherlock is the one who suggests it the next time.


End file.
